New Feelings?
by K o 0 k i e s
Summary: Takeshi Yamamoto has feelings for Hayato Gokudera? Read and see. I guess it's yaoi. Depends if you want me to continue the story. :D Including the characters: Tsunayoshi Sawada and Haru Miura.


**Words from the writer: It doesn't really start out as a yaoi right away. I'm adding more drama before the yaoi part. o 3 o;; Sorry. Just give this story a chance. I'm a beginner. - 3 -;;**

**And! There might be some puncuation mistakes. I really don't know how you use the semi colon or comma. (Barely.) O 3 O;;**

**Maybe spelling? Who knows.**

**BTW, Gokudera seems like a wimp in this. xD Haha. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

_"Stupid baseball idiot." _Hayato Gokudera said to himself. Looking at his watch, it was ten thirty. Thirty minutes late for their day together with Tsuna Sawada and Haru Miura.

Haru stared at Tsuna with sparkles in her eyes. _"Oh Tsuna! One day, I'll be your wife!" _she lift her leg up and put her hands together smiling.

_"Uhhhh." _Tsuna looked at her with a visible sweatdrop on his head with his hand rubbing the back of his head.

_"I'm here! I'm here!" _Yamamoto ran up to them waving his hand. _"I'm sorry. There was baseball practice at the last minute. I had to go." _he smiled as he chuckled.

_"Well, since everyone is here. Let's get shopping!" _Haru grabbed Tsuna's arm and dragged him to the shopping area. _"Let's meet back here in two hours."_ she smiled. _"Are you gonna buy me all the stuff I want Tsuna?!" _Haru stared at him with her sparkling eyes as there was a fire background behind her.

Tsuna nodded quickly, frightned. _"Just don't hurt me." _He looked at his wallet and had another sweatdrop moment. Saying to himself, _"Crap. I barely have money. Haru is going to kill me."_

Gokudera and Yamamoto watched Haru drag Tsuna away. They both had a sweatdrop moment also.

_"I'm lucky I'm not with her." _Gokudera said to Yamamoto.

_"Yeah, but Tsuna never has cash on him. I should have gone with her." _Yamamoto said to Gokudera.

_"Let's just get going you baseball idiot." _Gokudera said with his eyes closed, lightning his cigarette in his mouth. Gokudera walked the other way to the other shopping area.

Yamamoto followed close behind him, smiling. _"It's nice to hang with you, Hayato-Kun."_ He ran up to him, walking close to him.

Gokudera looked away with a slight blush on his face. _"Yeah, yeah. Whatever idiot."_

Yamamoto looked at the shops where kids were laughing and running around. Men and women shopping with each other. Men struggling with bags and women trying on glasses and hats. _"Don't you like shopping Hayato-Kun?"_

Gokudera looked ahead, sucking on his cigarette. _"No. I don't like the people here."_

* * *

_**HARU AND TSUNA.**_

Haru picked up a pair of glasses and a silly-looking hat. _"I like these. Do you mind buying these for me, Tsuna-Kun?" _Haru smiled.

_"Alright Haru-Chan."_ He took out some money from his wallet and gave it to the cashier.

Haru smiled and froliced to the next store. A older man, about 20, went up to her and started to sexually done stuff to Haru. He touched Haru's butt. _"Hahi! Tsuna-Kun!" _Haru screamed.

Tsuna looked over at them and got a bit frightned, seeing the older man having muscles. _"Oh man! I can't help Haru. That guy is gonna beat me to a pulp!" _Tsuna said to himself.

A little baby came out of nowhere. _"Tsuna, your frightned and need to help Haru."_

_"Reborn!"_ Tsuna looked over at him.

Reborn's geiko crawled down from his hat and into his hand, turning into a gun. He shot Tsuna with a bullet, called the Dying Will Bullet.

Tsuna slowly fell onto the ground and layed there for about a second or so. He got up, his clothes ripping off his body. Only his underwear were still on him. Getting up, he screamed, _"REBORN!"_

Haru and the older man looked over at him. _"Hahi!"_ Haru looked at him with her leg back up and hands together. She smiled happily, looking at Tsuna.

Tsuna then ran over to the guy and knocked him to the ground and punched his face over and over. Hitting him about 20 times in total.

* * *

_**GOKUDERA AND YAMAMOTO.**_

_"Hey Hayato-Kun. These will look great on you." _Yamamoto held up two pink bows. Yamamoto laughed.

_"Yeah right." _Gokudera sighed. _"Can we just go eat?"_

Yamamoto put the the bows down and nodded as he picked him up and put Gokudera on his back holding onto his butt and back. _"Hang on tight Hayato-Kun!"_ He ran all the way down the street and into the food court.

Gokudera had a light blush on his face, feeling Yamamoto squeezed and feel on his behind.

They got to the food court and Yamamoto put him down. _"I'm sorry Hayato-Kun. I just wanted to get here quickly." _Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head, smiling and chuckling.

Gokudera looked to his right. The blush still on his face. _"Yeah yeah. Just for that, your paying for our food." _

_"Alright Hayato-Kun." _He nudged Hayato and grinned. He went over to a nearby food shop and ordered two bowls of ramen and a huge glass of water with two straws.

Gokudera light up another cigarette and waited.

A ma behind him coughed and moved his hand up and down infront of his face. _"Sir can you please not smoke here? I have allergies."_

Gokudera turned around and stared at him, giving him a look. He grabbed the man's shirt and looked into his eyes. _"I would shut up if I were you."_

_"Don't hurt me!" _the man cried and looked at him.

_"Hayato-Kun!" _Yamamoto wrapped his arms around Gokudera and picked him up and sat him down at a table outside the food store. _"Don't do that again, Hayato-Kun."_

Gokudera blushed and looked at him. _"He shouldn't have said anything then. And don't pick me up like that again."_

The waiter brought out two bowls of ramen and placed it infront of the boys also placing the large glass in between the bowls.

* * *

_**HARU AND TSUNA.**_

Continuing to punch him, Tsuna punched him a total of 67 times. Tsuna then picked the guy up. _"Don't mess with her ever again!" _Tsuna threw him onto the ground. The guy got up and ran away. The flame on Tsuna's head went out and got up, blushing and looked at himself._ "Ehhh?!" _Tsuna said covering himself.

_"Hahi! My Tsuna looks so cute!"_ Haru smiled and giggled.

_"Are you okay, Haru-Chan?" _Tsuna looked around for another pair of clothes.

Haru nodded as she smiled happily. Reborn layed a pair of fresh, new clothes on the ground next to Tsuna.

_"Here you go Tsuna." _Reborn said and disappeared.

Tsuna quickly grabbed the clothes and put them on.

_"Let's get going, Haru."_ He held out his hand and smiled.

_"Alright, my future husband."_ She took his hand and smiled, blushing. They slowly walked around the shops.

* * *

_**GOKUDERA AND YAMAMOTO.**_

Both Yamamoto and Gokudera finished eating their ramen bowls. Gokudera took a sip out of the glass and blushed, seeing Yamamoto drinking out of the same glass.

_"Why are you drinking out of my glass?" _Gokudera glared at him.

Yamamoto chuckled. _"It's our glass, Hayato-Kun."_ He had a slight blush on his cheeks. He then looked down at his hands and then at Gokudera. _"You know Hayato-Kun. I have had feelings for you since we meet."_

Gokudera blushed and put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it up. _"Yeah so?"_

Yamamoto gently kicked his foot to get his attention._ "Do you have feelings for me Hayato-Kun?" _The warm, red blush still on his cheeks.

Hayato shrugged. The blush on Gokudera's face getting bigger, warmer, and redder. _"I guess. You looked cute when we first meet."_

Yamamoto smiled and chuckled. _"So you do have feelings for me, Hayato-Kun." _He took Gokudera's hand and held it, holding it with a tight grip. _"I love you, Gokudera."_

Gokudera blushed hard; his face was like a very ripe tomato. His heartbeat speeding up greatly. So was Yamamoto's. They both chuckled. Gokudera smiling and holding Yamamoto's hand.

It was the first time Yamamoto saw a cute smile on Hayato's face; The first time he heard a chuckled from him. He was amazed on what he saw and heard.

_"I really to love you, Hayato-Kun..." _Yamamoto looked into Hayato's eyes.

_"I love you too, Yamamoto." _Gokudera looked back into his eyes.

There was a silent moment for a minute or two. Then, both of their laughters broke the silence. They both got up and left. Yamamoto left the money on the table and smiled.

* * *

_**TWO HOURS LATER.**_

* * *

Haru walked back to the area they were first at. Tsuna close behind.

_"Where are Hayato and Takeshi Kun?" _Haru wondered, looking around. Her finger on his chin. "There they are!" _She pointed to them._

They were walking a distance from each other, looking the opposite way. Their cheeks still red.

_"Hahi. How come you guys are so far apart?"_ She grabbed Yamamoto's arm and Hayato's arm and put them together. _"Better."_ Haru smiled.

Tsuna fell onto the ground and panted._ "So heavy. Can't you hold one bag, Haru?"_

_"Juudaime! Are you okay?!"_ Gokudera looked at him and helped him up.

Tsuna's eyes went into swirls and drool coming and dripping from his mouth.

Haru looked at him. _"Hahi! Your gonna get drool on my clothes!"_ she grabbed her bags and smiled. _"Takeshi-Kun? Can you hold these for me?"_ she smiled.

_"Sure Haru-Chan."_ he took her bags and smiled, having no problems or struggles.

They all continued talking and laughing while they walked home. Tsuna and Haru went home first. Gokudera and Yamamoto was left, walking home by themselves. They walked their distance from each other.

_"Hayato-Kun? Are you okay? You seem so... Distant.."_ Yamamoto looked down at his feet.

Gokudera stopped and then Yamamoto stopped. Yamamoto looked over at him as Gokudera looked at him. Gokudera walked closer to him and held his hand.

_"Let's go you baseball idiot."_ he lit another cigarette and blew the smoke out of his mouth.

Yamamoto eyes went blank and he grabbed the smoke and stomped it out. In a flash, Yamamoto is seen pinning Gokudera to the fence. _"I love you, Hayato." _He pressed his lips on Gokudera's.

Gokudera's face went all red, ready to press his lips back on Yamamoto. His eyes widen and heart beat racing again, like at the food store. He pressed his lips back onto the baseball "idiot."

Yamamoto pulled his lips away , blushing.

Gokudera looked at him.

_"I love you.. _

_Baseball idiot.."_

* * *

**Words at the End: Well? :D Give me reviews about it. Saying like, "Do another chapter!" or "You suck butt." or "It's okay. I would like another chapter?" Anything is good. :3 Bad, good, okay words is fine with me. :D I just want to know how you think.**


End file.
